User talk:Kyleronco
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:GaiaDrago/BakuMixer/@comment-Kyleronco-20101217195951 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusAlpha (Talk) 20:01, December 17, 2010 Your sig - LOL. DarkusAlpha (Talk). 21:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) how about this. go to my user page on normal wiki, and listen to the music. HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and INSANITY.]] 21:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: I made it here. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :First, upload a picture using the center button. Then, scroll down to the title and description thing. Type in what you want, and click create. After that, right click and save the image to your computer. Darkus''Master'' 22:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it is a natural gift from my grandmother on my dads side. She is actually a famous poet. Rock[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'''some]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| ness.]] 21:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You have recieved a Ventus Zeon Hylash, a Ventus Dartaak and a Silver Ventus colored Chompixx from the Bakugan Shop. Your total points is now 215. Have a nice day! PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 02:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) You have recieved a Ventus Tristar from the Bakugan Shop. Your point total is now 210. Have a nice day! PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 15:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) FAIL. Umm, if you hold the strange (and idiotically irrevocably g@y) delusion that me and Drago are fsils, why is there A HELIX DRAGONOID ON YOUR PIC?! HYPOCRITE! Drago: I wuz here. :P and you suck, hippo. (meaning hypocrite, if you don't have the intelligence to get that.) WHA I didn't message TS? . . . Striker826 It moves swiftly for the Strike! 19:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Its HOT. She's HOT. :P Oh wait I got it. Crystal McHotness. 19:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah Not really. DQ is nice and as long as I avoid sex stuff and don't spam, we're fine. AOH is just bloated with pride and he wants me to listen to ''him ''instead of the '''rules. AOH isn't the rules. and your a nice guy to kyler. :) I don't take any bull$h!t 01:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ok Thank you Kyleronco, your a cool dude. And yeah, me and AOH just buck too much. He abuses his power by blocking anyone who "annoys him" and he keeps kicking people off of chat for no d@m reason. -_-" I don't take any bull$h!t As long as it's like, a re-color of a BD image or something like that, go ahead. - Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame hang over me? 18:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude, you're getting good at that. :::- After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 01:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) What's with all the ventus bakugan on your profile? and only one pyrus? T'HAT'S MESSED UP!' Drago's buddy 03:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Drago's buddyDrago's buddy 03:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC)